


An Acquired Taste

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I'm not </i>that<i> stuck in me ways. I'm open to new experiences."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	An Acquired Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).



> Thanks to my swift and eagle-eyed beta, Wendymr.

"You don't like it."

"I didn't say that, lad."

"Your expression says it clearly enough."

"It's just different to what I'm used to. Val never... don't give me that sour look, pet. I'm not comparing you to her. And I'm not _that_ stuck in me ways. I'm open to new experiences."

"It's my fault. I should have restricted myself to something familiar, something safe. But for the first night in our new flat, I wanted something special."

"I know, pet. Maybe next time—"

"This was a terrible mistake."

"James..."

"No."

"All right. Safe and familiar it is. Chinese or pizza?"

**Author's Note:**

> UniquePOV's prompt was: "First times never go as planned."


End file.
